Season 11: Starfarer
Ninjago Divided Timeline Season 11 '''(subtitled '''Starfarer) is a completely custom story. Zane is the mascot and focus character of this season, and the main antagonist is Captain Zelok. The Scavenger aliens serve as this season's villainous faction. This season takes place on Ninjago Earth-30, an alternate timeline where Garmadon is redeemed following the end of Hunted, and the Ninja split up following a civil war. Please note that this is a work of fiction. Plot Summary After Jay's final fight with Nadakhan, the Ninja remained divided. Months after the final battle, a strange plague of darkness has befallen onto Ninjago City, and the cure is nowhere to be found. At the same time, a hostile alien race known as the Scavengers threatens to wipe out the population of Ninjago if the Ninja do not give them what they need... Zane. The Ninja must unite for one last battle in order to protect the Master of Ice from being taken by the Scavengers, for if they don't, Ninjago may never be cured of its plague, and the Scavengers could dominate the world. The Ninja try to negotiate with the aliens, but each of the Ninja's weaknesses leads them down a path of no return. They are eventually forced to make their way into outer space to fend off the Scavengers, and find that their plan is to steal Zane's heart to power a doomsday weapon and destroy Ninjago. The team now reconciles with each other, even if for the time being, to save their friend. They are too late, and Zane is eventually captured, and his heart is used to activate the weapon. The Ninja defeat the Scavengers before they are able to fire the weapon, and in doing so find that the only way to cure Ninjago's plague is with Zane's heart. Zane sacrifices himself so that Ninjago can be cured, and the Ninja go their separate ways once again, maybe now with slightly more hope that they may regroup again. Starfarer Prologue "Fire!" Kai exclaims, blasting a serpentine with his power of flames. The scene fades out as Jay watches this happen on the tv. The narrator exclaims: "And that does it for the horrible Serpentine! Join us next week to find out what happens to our red superhero!" The screen fades into the morning news, and Jay sighs. It's been months since he defeated Nadakhan, and the team split forever. He shouldn't be feeling so alone after all this time, but it's gotten worse and worse for him. As he wallows in his sadness, he notices the headline on the tv, "Dark Clouds Gather Over Ninjago City." Intrigued, Jay watches on. "Since last Tuesday, dark clouds have gathered over Ninjago City, and the citizens have been reporting ill after coming in contact with it's black fog," the news anchor announced, "It is advised by the Ninjago City Council that you stay indoors as much as possible for the time being, for your safeties sake." "Ha! The Ninjago City Council..." Jay thought aloud. The Council took the Ninja's place after they split. Now each of them has gone rogue. Kai is working on his tv show, Lloyd and Cole occasionally make an appearance, and Kai and Nya are siblings. . . Only Zane and Jay remain out of contact with anyone from their former team. "What's the use thinking about it," Jay continued, "they're gone for good." Suddenly, Jay's tv blinks red, and a televised warning shows on the screen: WARNING: THIS IS NOT A TEST. INVASION IN PROGRESS INVASION IN PROGRESS SEEK SHELTER Just then, Jay hears a knock on his door. He equips his nunchucks in case of danger, and opens the door cautiously. It's Zane and Lloyd. They need his help. Episode 105: Invasion Strange dark clouds have appeared over Ninjago City, and the people have turned ill. The Ninja must unite for one last time in order to stop a new threat that has fallen over the City: the Scavengers. Episode 106: Enemy of My Enemy The Ninja find out that the Scavengers plan on taking over Ninjago in order to end the streak of "big bads" the Ninja fight once or twice a year. The Ninja attempt to peacefully negotiate with them, but their plan takes a turn for the worst. Episode 107: What's Yours is Mine The Scavengers have taken a likening to Zane, and discover his unique power source. They seek to harness the power, and the Ninja fight to protect their friend. Episode 108: To Infinity Zane is captured by the Scavengers, and the Ninja must put aside their differences in order to chase them through space to save Zane. They also find that their strengths may be their downfall in outer space. Episode 109: And Beyond Zane is rescued, but the team finds that they are unable to find a way back home. At the same time, the rift that previously divided them grows stronger and stronger. Episode 110: Oh Captain, My Captain The captain of the Scavenger race, the terrifying Zelok, meets with the Ninja. He reveals to them their true intentions, and that is to use Zane's heart to power their doomsday machine. Episode 111: Fight for What's Right Out in space, the Ninja's individual strengths cause them to lose focus, and Zane is captured by the Scavengers yet again. Episode 112: Alien The Scavengers return to Ninjago, and the Ninja stowaway on their ship. Episode 113: Doomsday The Ninja apprehend the Scavengers, and attempt to save Zane from being damaged forever. Episode 114: Heart of Ninjago Zane's heart has been taken and used to activate the doomsday machine. The Ninja fear for his life, and are unsure if they will be able to save Ninjago before it is too late. Notes * The season is based on the Nexus Lunar Gi that were created for the Ninja by Zorcob.Productions in February of 2018 * The Scavengers are named and based on the antagonists of chapter 2 of Legends of Ogaji Rebirth: Scavengers. ** Episode 113: Doomsday is also named after Chapter 7 of Milo's Adventures: The Hero of Light. Gallery Nexus Lunar Ninja Zane- Nexus Lunar.JPEG| Zane in Season 11 Lloyd- Nexus Lunar.JPEG| Lloyd in Season 11 Cole- Nexus Lunar.JPEG| Cole in Season 11 Kai- Nexus Lunar.JPEG| Kai in Season 11 Jay- Nexus Lunar.JPEG| Jay in Season 11 Nya- Nexus Lunar.JPEG| Nya in Season 11 G- Starferer Gi.jpeg| G Frost in Season 11 (non-canon) If you liked this page, check out [[Season 12: Fire 'N Ice|'Season 12: Fire 'N Ice']]'!!!'Category:Season 11 Category:Seasons Category:Fanfictions Category:Ninjago Season 11 Category:Ninjago Category:Alternate Universe Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Ninjago Earth-30 Category:Fan Series Category:Civil War Timeline